


Hopeless Hope

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: A week after Dirk had left. Jake gets depressed. He can’t see any hope, except for maybe in one thing Dirk left him behind.
Relationships: Brobot/Jake English, Jake English/ Dirk Strider (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in his mansion. Jake examines the shattered glass scattered around his slippers. Once again, he's left alone with a cold, empty feeling.

This past week, Jake was visited by several people, most of which he had to tell them that he no plans to be on any of the shows he hosted or was scheduled to be a quest on. The rest of his visitors attempted to convince him to join them to hunt down Dirk.

Jake lost all interested in taking in any more visitors after Jade's last visit.

One of Jake's sectaries was trying to get in past the gate at this very moment.

Jake doesn’t care about what his companies do, they can run themselves.

He rejected all calls from his friends once Jade let slip their plans to bring Dirk down, their plan to end his life.

Only beings left in his mansion -other than himself- are mechanical. Jake take a moment to drift in his own thoughts, loneliness crippling most of his mind. 

A robot brings Jake his food while he rests in his chair, still staring down at the broken glass at his feet.

Jake holds his head up and barely looked at her as she worked.

The robot had a certain look about her, style actually. The robot was something hand crafted by Dirk, programmed by Dirk and designed by Dirk... just like every other robot in this place... she was a gift.

Then it dawns on him. There's one thing, one thing that Dirk left behind for Jake. One thing other than a broken heart. 

Suddenly, Jake stands up, he feels excited for the first time in days. Jake doubt Dirk even remembers rebuilding it for him.

Jake slides on one of his rugs as runs down the cluttered halls of his home. He swerves down the hall and approaches a door. It was practically a closet for the old training things from back when he was still in his teen years.

When Jake opens the door, he finds a familiar face placed into a metal form.

Jake asked Dirk to craft this again for him years ago, Jake missed the good old days back on his island.

As much as Jake feared the bot, Jake stilled missed it presence. 

Jake switched it on. Right away the robot goes into stalker mode. 

For the first time in weeks, Jake smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's been humming a tune as he sipped red wine. Malbec Jake acquired from one of his celebrity acquaintances, he was saving it for something special, can't think of a better time to crack it open more than now.

Jake's softly singing under his breath a song about love he didn't remember the lyrics too. Jake crossed his legs and tapped his leg up and down as he swayed back and forth. 

Jake can hear a small robotic swirl sound off behind him. Jake doesn't move at the metal monster's warning. Jake simply lifted up his glass as Dirk's robotic counterpoint lifted up his sword. "A wonderful night, is it not? I got dressed up for the occasion actually, I'm happy to have your company." Jake sips his wine glass. "Sorry if I begin rambling, I have a horrible habit of not filtering my thoughts, isolation does funny things to the mind. But..."

Jake sits up and turns around. Revealing his suit to the machine still holding up his sword.

Jake finishes his thought, "I think it's time to put that all to an end."

Jake takes one last sip from his glass and then sets it down on a tall pile of novels, "how would you like to join me for a simple date?"

* * *

The bot beneath Jake made another mechanical swirl sound, Jake thinks it might be a hum.

Jake's been laying in Dirkbot's cold hard arms. His heart swelling with sound, he lets his heart pour over in the form of song.

Jake serenade his lover as he rests in his lap. Jake nuzzles his head up to _Dirk's_ neck. _Yes. Dirk's neck._ Their souls both feel the same. So long as Jake's heart is filled with song, what is the difference between the two. Robotic or not. This is Dirk's lap Jake is sitting in.

This is Dirk's heart in his hands and Jake's heart now belongs to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's resting in bed, he feels a heavy weight lay down next to him, under the sheets.

Jake lets out a breath, like a gentle sigh. He pulls his lover closer to him... no not his lover, at least not yet.

Jake had to retire after having too many drinks last night, and the robot did as it's programing order it to do... take care of Jake.

and something that it didn't... lay with Jake in bed.

Jake shuffled up close to the bot. Jake could feel the cool metal against his skin. The robot laid still as Jake fully wrapped his arms around it. Jake sighed out his nose and embraced his deepest love until long after sunrise.

* * *

When Jake's hunger finally got the best of him, he stood up and got out of bed.

Jake put on his slippers and his robe. After he got dressed, his darling was no where to be seen, slipping into the shadows again.

Jake chuckled as Jake shuffled out into the hall. He could sense the feeling of being watched from some shadow in the corner of a door frame.

Jake paid no mind to the feeling, it was actually quite welcoming.

it was a feeling like something familiar, something like home...

* * *

During breakfast, Dirk's copy decided to jump Jake while his back was turn.

Jake did nothing to stop it, _Dirk_ pulled back his blade back right before the metal met Jake's skull.

The machine let out a whirl, almost like it was angry. 

Jake laughed and waved to the bot without even turning his head, "give it a rest, old chap!"

Jake smiles and then turns to face the robot. He finds the bot staring at his sword, questioning if his attack was to blame for Jake not reacting, like some how _Dirk_ messed up.

The bot looks back up at Jake. Jake answers, "I can't fear you... or anything you plan to do to me..."

The robot blankly stares as Jake says,

"After all, you have my heart."

* * *

Jake takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Hot air blowing against the cool metal exterior of _Dirk's face._ Jake shutters and then places his mouth over Dirk's who is laying with his back against the bed.

The robot had no mouth to speak of, only a line acting as a symbol for where lips should be, but that was enough to suffice. Jake pulled away and then began pulling one of the bot's hands up to his own lips. Jake licked the tip of one of it's metal fingers.

Dirk's metal copy began to heat up in it's core as Jake slipped _Dirk's_ fingers into his mouth. Jake's stubble grazing over the perfectly polished metal.

The metal internal machine's fans began to start up, cooling down it's interior structure. It doesn't wish to overheat, but it would love to feel the heat of Jake's touch once more.

Jake smiles and sinks down to the robot's casing. Jake knows it's got something _nice_ there, Dirk once made a suggestive joke when he gave the bot to Jake. He told Jake he could use it in _whatever way Jake needed and he really meant anyway._ Well... Jake **needs** this now.

Jake felt up the bot, feeling for some sort of slit that he could dig his nail into and lift up in order to find- the bot notices what Jake is attempting to do, and opens up it's bottom casing for Jake to use. Revealing a hole for Jake to enter and use for his pleasure. The bot's programming is demanding that it uses lubricant to increase Jake's pleasure. It's eyes flash for a moment before it disappears from Jake's sight.

Jake feels his chest tighten. He didn't expect for _Dirk_ to just up and leave.

Dirk's bot then appears back underneath Jake and whirls.

Jake's fear turn to joy. He places a kiss down onto the bot's lips.

 _Dirk_ looks up at Jake, the lights in it's eyes simulate narrowing, like it's giving Jake bedroom eyes. The top part of the eyes dim, looking as if it's _lids_ become heavy. 

It's programming tells it to spread open it's legs and wrap around Jake's hips. It does what it feels is right... and then more. The bot wraps it's arms around Jake's neck and clings to it.

Jake feels himself fully harden. He hasn't been so turned on since the real Dirk was in his arms- no... this right here. This _is_ the real Dirk. Jake can feel it. Jake knows that Dirk put his heart and his _soul_ into this machine... and it was made just for him.

Dirk left a piece of himself behind... just for Jake.

* * *

Jake lifts up Dirk's hips. He's nervous about this, Jake hasn't pleased another in so long.

Jake slips his cock into Dirk's hole. It's so tight and already slick with lubricant.

Jake bites down on **hard** on his own bottom lip as he slowly fits himself into Dirk.

Jake looks down at the bot and asks, "you like it?"

Dirk's gears whirl, his fans are still flaring up and letting out steam, desperately trying to get heat out of his body as it's circuits heat up 

Dirk's metal becomes hot to the touch. His hole warms up as well, it's made out of a regular silicone, nothing out of the ordinary for a sex toy but Jake finds the texture to be one of the hottest fucking things in the world. Dirk is so fucking hot, and tight on top of that. Jake instantly starts losing his mind. Jake starts grunting, he sounds like a growling animal. A predator taking his prey. _Dirk_ feels small in the moment, like he's losing himself in Jake's charm. Dirk's being taken in, his soul is being pulled back and forth to Jake's pace. Dirk is trying so hard not to slip, he's trying to calm himself down. He's about to overheat. His circuits are telling him he's about to reach his limit. He's going to shut down if his circuits get too hot but _Fuck._ If it isn't worth the stress. Dirk hears a beeping in his own mind, like he's about to reach his own pleasure limit. His sensors are telling him to tighten his hole around Jake, his sensors are telling him to arch his back and nearly shout. 

He's cumming.

Jake can feel it. Jake feels Dirk tighten and hears his gears whirling. Jake doesn't know if he should laugh with pride or he should fucking go harder. Jake does both at the same time. Jake smacks his hips against Dirk's hole, still tight and trying to suck up Jake's cock and milk to completely dry.

Jake tenses up. He's shouting in Dirk's face. Dirk's still riding his orgasm and his fans are working double time.

Jake lets out a final, finishing grunt.

Dirk shuts down. He reached his limit. His body fans are going to continue to try to cool him, but the rest of his system needs to reboot after all that externally caused stress that effected his internal structure... or to put matters simply, Jake fucking broke Dirk's mind.

* * *

Dirk wakes up with his fans still blowing, now his systems seem to be all online and his temperature is only 10% above normal.

Dirk looks over at Jake. He is asleep.

Dirk allows himself to stay in bed with him. He continues to fight his programing, telling him to retreat to the shadows and monitor him.

Dirk gives it a rest.

* * *

Somewhere, off deep into the vast empty ocean of deep space...

A man who left behind everything in his life open's his eyes.

He left behind a broken off piece of his soul... something he could tap into if he needed.

Seems that Jake recalled the gift he left him.

The man continues to keep his eyes shut, shifting through the empty noise of all of the universe.

Dirk can oversee everything, hear everything. He is the ocean, he is everything.

But sometimes, he wishes that he could just be small.

That's his one weakness that remains with him, the desire to be fully human.

At some point, Jake is going to recognize that Dirk left a piece of his soul inside of Jake as well... Dirk can literally feel his own heart exist within Jake.

Dirk sighs. 

He opens his eyes.

He doesn't need to focus on his weak points.

He needs to focus on the bigger picture.

Dirk keeps allowing himself to dwell on the parts of his life that have long since past, he needs to stop doing that. He has to move on, he has to move forward.

Dirk stands up on his own two feet.

Dirk moves forward and stares out...

into the stars.


End file.
